Fire Meet Gasoline
by NaiadTurunen
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si Max se hubiese aprovechado de su poder para besar a Chloe sin que se diera cuenta? o al menos eso fue lo que creyó. (!) Alerta de spoilers.


¡Hola! ¿cómo están? les traigo otro fanfic Pricefield, la inspiración me golpeó anoche, así que aquí lo tienen ^^

 _¿Qué habría pasado si Max se hubiese aprovechado de su poder para besar a Chloe sin que se diera cuenta? o al menos eso fue lo que creyó._

(!) Alerta de spoilers.

Disclaimer: tanto los personajes como el juego no me pertenecen, créditos.

* * *

Fire Meet Gasoline

-¡Deja de dudar, Max, ponte esto y deja salir a tu chica-rock-punk interior! Al final, puedes darte el lujo de correr riesgos siempre que quieras... por ejemplo, ¡te reto a que me beses! –dijo en tono desafiante, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-¿Qué? – la castaña preguntó totalmente descolocada.

 _"¿Lo está diciendo en serio o solo está bromeando?"_ se preguntó desconcertada.

-¡Te doblo la apuesta, bésame ahora! –asintió con la cabeza esperando que la castaña tomara la iniciativa.

 _"Ok, definitivamente no está bromeando, ¿qué hago?"_ obviamente, si la besaba, nada iba a cambiar entre ellas, después de todo, solo se trataba de un estúpido reto. Además, de pequeñas solían desafiarse de la misma manera de vez en cuando. Pero ya no eran dos niñas inocentes, ahora se trataba de dos jóvenes mujeres, podría besarla sin más, pero si lo hacía, ¿iba a cambiar algo en ella? Max nunca se había puesto a divagar sobre sus sentimientos, últimamente apenas tenía tiempo para Blackwell, pero lo cierto es que cada vez que veía a su mejor amiga en peligro, su corazón parecía detenerse, y cuando ella estaba cerca, sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Si definitivamente, quería besarla, pero no se atrevía. _"Al menos podré rebobinar si lo hago, por una vez, usaré mi poder estúpidamente por mi cuenta"._

Determinada a besarla de una vez, dio un paso al frente y de puntitas de pie, posó una mano sobre el hombro de la peliceleste, con la otra, la tomó el rostro y reunió sus labios con los suyos. Fue un roce efímero, ya que Chloe retrocedió al instante, llevándose una mano al rostro.

-¡Diablos! eres muy hardcore M… -la joven no pudo terminar la oración cuando el brazo izquierdo de la castaña levantarse sobre sus ojos.

-¡Te doblo la apuesta, bésame ahora! –asintió con la cabeza que la castaña tomara la iniciativa.

 _"Quizás lo mejor sea no hacerlo otra vez, no pareció gustarle"_ pero aún podía sentir ese cosquilleo, esta vez no solo en su estómago, sino en todo su cuerpo, sentía la necesidad de volver a conocer sus suaves labios por primera vez. _"A la mierda la moral"_ se dijo a si misma, y una vez más dio un paso hacia adelante para ponerse de puntas y alcanzar los labios de la peliceleste, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir, así que enredó sus brazos en su cuello, esperando que la chica no la apartara. Los ojos de Chloe se abrieron a la par, no respondió al beso, en su lugar, miró a la castaña para encontrarla con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, acompañados de una expresión atemorizada.

–¡Dia..blos! ersh my hardcore–susurró contra los labios Max. Decidió tomarla de la cintura y la pegó contra su abdomen con una sonrisa traviesa, finalmente abrió la comisura de sus labios para sentir los de la chica por primera vez, abrió los ojos para curiosear como se veía amiga ahora, y para su sorpresa, esta vez la encontró con ceño totalmente relajado, muy sonrojada. Subió sus manos desde la cintura hasta su espalda y comenzó a acariciarla ahí para liberar la tensión de su cuerpo, ya que a pesar de verse relajada, podía notar a millas que no era así. _"Probablemente nunca besó a una chica" pensó divertida._

La fricción que sentía en su espalda y el roce constante de sus labios no hizo más que hacerla estremecer, sentía un calor muy particular en la planta de sus pies e inevitablemente soltó un casi inaudible gemido que Chloe escuchó.

Chloe no pudo evitar estallar en risas –¡wow, Max! e… -Chloe no pudo darse el lujo de terminar la oración cuando vio a la castaña comenzar a levantar el brazo, cabizbaja, con sus mejillas al rojo vivo –¡mierda, no, Ma… -cuando levantó el brazo para detenerla, allí estaba de vuelta, parada al frente suyo.

-¡Te doblo la apuesta, bésame ahora! –soltó de la nada, por alguna razón, se sentía extraña diciendo eso, fue como si lo que acabo de decir se le escapara de la boca de la nada.

Max continuaba cabizbaja, no se animaba a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede Ma… -antes de terminar la pregunta, sintió un sabor extraño en sus labios, cuando se llevó la mano a la boca, confirmó que estaban húmedos, cargados de una esencia dulce un tanto… familiar –¿ya lo hiciste, verdad? maldita hippie –sonrió. La castaña levantó el rostro violentamente, ¿cómo la había descubierto?

-¡¿Qué?! –levantó ambas manos totalmente avergonzada -¿cómo es que… -esta vez, ella fue interrumpida, cuando vio a Chloe acercarse peligrosamente a ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Espe… -llevó ambos brazos a su rostro para cubrirse, su rostro ardía más y más.

-Shh –la tomó de las muñecas firmemente, pero con suavidad a la vez y entonces se inclinó para presionar sus labios contra los de la castaña, fue un beso suave y lleno de calidez, se sentía ligeramente distinto a los anteriores. El cuerpo de Max se relajó al instante y respondió naturalmente al beso, dejándose envolver por esa calidez que venía de vaya a saber dónde. A medida que el contacto se intensificaba, Chloe iba ganando terreno sobre ella, haciéndole retroceder hasta quedar arrinconada contra el armario y la peliceleste, y fue entonces cuando la respiración de Max volvió a alterarse y se separó de Chloe por un momento para tomar aire, jamás había sentido una sensación similar en toda su vida. En ese momento eran solo Chloe y ella, y ella estaba tan inmersa en ese mar de sensaciones, que sus piernas comenzaron a perder fuerza, haciendo que su espalda se deslizara lentamente contra el armario acompañada por Chloe, hasta terminar de caer suavemente de rodillas.

-Max Caufiel, he de admitir me has sorprendido –la peliceleste dijo entre suspiros, para luego apoyar su frente contra la de la castaña y mirarla a los ojos, ella estaba igual de agitada. Max podía sentir la respiración irregular de la muchacha contra su rostro, levantó la mirada para encontrar los ojos azul-marino de Chloe, sonrió con pena y bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede, Súper Max? –se alejó un poco de la castaña para poder descifrar su semblante.

-Es solo que… de alguna manera, desearía que esto fuera real –soltó son más.

-¿Y quién dice que no lo es? –desde el día en que me salvaste la vida esperé este momento –confesó –me gustas, Max Caufield –sus profundos ojos azules se clavaron en la fotógrafa.

Mas abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, sintió una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo que sus brazos de erizaran, entonces se dio cuenta de cuanto quería a su mejor amiga. Las palabras no salían de su garganta, así en respuesta, tomó a Chloe de los hombros y la acostó con suavidad contra el suelo, acompañando el movimiento con un suave beso. Recargó todo su peso contra la peliceleste y hundió su cara en su hombro, luego, llevó una de sus juetonas manos al borde de la playera de Chloe y lentamente la levantó, Chloe no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido ante el desprevenido contacto, Max apoyó su mano izquierda en su abdomen y…. ¡comenzó a hacerle cosquillas!

-Ahh ja, ja, ja… espera, ¡Max!, ja, ja, ja.

Luego de unos segundos, la castaña dejó de hacerle cosquillas y se sentó sobre Chloe.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas retenerme aquí, bastarda? sabes que tengo que ir a clases –Max agregó divertida.

-Cuanto quisieras –sonrió y estiró ambos brazos a los lados –me siento feliz… -cerró los ojos y una pequeña lagrima de felicidad recorrió una de sus mejillas.

-Tu también me gustas, Chloe –sonrió y se levantó para alistarse al fin.

* * *

 **Probablemente me quieran matar por haber cortado el momento, pero honestamente, no me siento lista para ir "más allá", if you know what I mean, jaja. Muchas gracias a _Vale_ y a _"Guest"_ por los comentarios en mi fic anterior, los aprecio de corazón. Como siempre, sus comentarios son bienvenidos, y si les gustó este one-shot, con gusto escribiré más.**

 **See ya'!**


End file.
